Naruto and Final Fantasy Type0Agito Idea
by Hakuryukou79
Summary: Naruto X Final Fantasy Type-0 Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Final Fantasy Agito/Type-0 Challenge

Hi everyone! This is my first and challenge I going to have you readers try to write and publish this story. This is also the first story/challenge for a crossover between Naruto and Final Fantasy Type-0/Agito, since nobody has wrote a story about it yet.

Anyway, if you are interested in making this story then here is the summary:

In the world of Oriense, the Goddess Diva was watching the development of her world she had bestow the crystal to when she suddenly have a message from the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos who informs her that the Child of Prophecy, the one who will save Oriens along with a group of young saviours will try to stop two mad man from two different worlds and will be the one called Agito has arrived. Diva asks where this saviour is, Cosmos then explained that the Child of Prophecy is in the brother world of Oriense, the Elemental Nations where the cursed being known as the Juubi was born and instead of mana and crystals being the main source of energy, it uses chakra. Cosmos also senses the boy's home is being attacked by one of these mad men he will stop in the future, Diva then asks if the boy's strength in the future is enough to stop them, Cosmos says his strength is not enough to stop both of them at the same time she then pleads to Diva to take the boy to her world and make him a member of these group of saviours so he can have enough strength to stop the two mad man from destroying both worlds. Diva asks why she is so interested in the boy, Cosmos then explain that the Child of Prophecy is the descendant of her 14th warrior and he will one day inherit the will of her other warriors. Diva shocked about the boy's ancestry agrees to take the boy to Oriense then Cosmos disappears to the Elemental Nations to take the boy to her realm. Cosmos is horrified when the one of the mad men attacks the boy's home using Kyuubi no Yoko who was being controlled by that man she then sees the boy's father on top of a giant toad holding both the boy and a girl and was about to sacrifice his life but was knocked unconscious by a old men who decided do it in his place, he then summons one of the gods, Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside the girl, the Shinigami agrees and seals the fox in the girl and takes his soul. Cosmos seeing this as her chance, teleports toward the boy and carry the boy in her arms and then teleports to her realm never to be seen again.

3 months after the events of Final Fantasy Type-0/Agito, the boy who is named Naruto but everyone in Suzaku Fiefdom of Rubrum calls him Knight was enjoying the peace and quiet in Suzaku along with his classmates in Class Zero when he and the others in Suzaku suddenly feels like their heads is exploding somehow sees memories of their alternate self from a alternate universe, everything from the war with Byakko to their last sacrifice. The memories flowing into their heads stopped, everyone from Class Zero now remembered what happened to them asks why did their memories from the their alternate universe returned and more specifically why they are able to use the power of the crystals again. Arecia comes in along with Kurasame and the headmaster she then explains that Cid, former military leader of the Milites Empire and the same person who killed them in the alternate universe has been resurrected, Class Zero widens their eyes in shock asks how is he resurrected when the existence of the crystals was erased. Arecia explains that the crystals weren't exactly destroyed but were most likely teleported to another world with Suzaku's own crystal being the exception thus explaining why they are able to use their powers and weapons again. Knight asks which world are the rest of the crystals are located, Arecia with a grim expression tells him that they are located in his world, the Elemental Nations which causes the other to gasp in shock with Knight has his eyes widen then narrowed. The headmaster then asks everyone in Class Zero to commence Operation Agito again so they can get rid of Cid once and for all. Class Zero wanting the chance to finish off their worst enemy agrees and then Arecia explains that they will be in the Elemental Nations until Cid has been defeated. She then asks them to be prepared to cross dimensions. Class Zero begins preparing with one thing on their mind.

_"This is Class Zero, mission commencing!"_

**Conditions**:

Naruto will be the descendant of Final Fantasy Versus XIII's main hero, Noctis Caelum through his father's side of the family, when he awakens his blood his appearance will slowly over the years will resemble more like Noctis' until he looks like a exact clone of Noctis with the exception of his being black with blond highlights, his personality will resembles more like Noctis'.

Naruto's number in Class Zero is 14 and his codename will be Knight (named after the trump in the French Tarot standard 56-cards deck which it's original number being 12 which is between Jack and Queen).

He will have Noctis abilities including the skill to use multiple weapons with ace, telekinesis, and using the weapons as shields.

His Class Zero uniform will be different from the standard one, his coat will resemble more like a trench coat with three tails, a gold-furred hood, and his cape will be more like a scarf, both the scarf and the trench coat will have black flames licking the edges.

He will have sister (who is an OC) who is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and will have Naruto's personality from the series with the exception of being dumb and having low grades.

He will have multiple weapons but he will mostly use 13 weapons from the heroes and villains of the previous Final Fantasy series in Dissidia, these seven weapons and styles have to be a absolute must:

Lightning's Zantetsuken blades.

Kain's Highwind lance.

Zidane's Mage Mashers.

Gabranth's swords, Chaos blade and Highway Star.

Cloud's Fusion Sword (All six parts).

Sephiroth's Masamune.

Squall's Lionhart gunblade.

Class Zero will participate in the Chuunin Exams and the Sand and Sound Invasion.

The Main Pairing is Naruto (Knight) and Seven or Naruto (Knight) and Sice.

The other pairing are Ace and Deuce, Nine and Queen, Rem and Machina, Eight and Cater, and Trey and Cinque.

The only bashing allowed is Konoha's Elder and Civilian Council.

Minato and Kushina, Naruto (Knight)'s father and mother are alive.

Itachi did not kill the Uchiha Clan so Sasuke will not be emo in this story.

The Main Villains and enemies are Orochimaru and the Sound Village, Madara and the Akatsuki, and Cid as well as some members of the Milites Empire that are still loyal to him.

Naruto (Knight)'s main weapon is a German Great Knife which has a ornate etched base design with flames on the guard of the sword, has a motorcycle-like gear shift which when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade (Nero's Red Queen from Devil May Cry 4 only Black in color).

This story takes place after the alternative ending of Final Fantasy Type-0/Agito.

Naruto (Knight) was trained by the manniken of Noctis till before moving to Suzaku Fiefdom of Rubrum at the age of 13.

Naruto (Knight) was involved in Operation Agito during the events of Type-0/Agito.

With the exception of Suzaku, All the crystals have been shattered and spread throughout the Elemental Nations.

Konohagakure will have one piece of the Lorican crystal, one piece of the Concordia crystal and one piece of the Milites crystal, Iwagakure will have one piece of the Lorican crystal and one piece of Milites crystal, Kumogakure will have one piece of the Milites crystal and one piece of the Concordia crystal, Sunagakure will only have a piece of the Lorican crystal and Kirigakure will only have a piece of the Concordia crystal.

Suzaku's crystal will be broken into 15 pieces and they will be inside each of the member of Class Zero (with the exceptions of the mysterious #00 and #10, Lean Joker and Tiz).

Naruto's piece of the Suzaku crystal is unique among the other pieces as it allows him to regenerate and survive piercings to the heart (like how Dante and Nero still survive after being stabbed to the heart in Devil May Cry).

So those who want to do this kind of story may do so by going on the review button and tell me if you want take this challenge!

I would look forward on seeing your NarutoxFinal Fantasy Type-0/Agito story later on in the future.


	2. Important AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

xxBlademaster79xx

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
